The Gift of Hope
by OoNakuoO
Summary: Regina voulait faire un cadeau à Cora ? Eh bien, Henry allait se charger de le lui apporter ! Des fois, vous devriez vraiment demander conseil avant de faire quelque chose, vous pourriez le regretter.


En toute honnêteté, je trouve cette histoire un peu dérangeante. Je tiens à préciser que je ne trouve pas drôle que les gens soient blessés, mais c'est l'avantage d'écrire des histoires, il s'agit là de fiction.

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de Once Upon A Time m'appartient... C'est probablement mieux ainsi où je pourrais être mise en procès par certains d'entre eux pour harcèlement (rien de sexuel, je vous assure, malgré que certains d'entre eux soient tout à fait à mes goûts) et blessures aussi bien physiques que dans leur amour propre.

En espérant que vous apprécier cette petite histoire qui se passe deux jours après Noël !

Enjoy !

* * *

Cora était tout aussi perdue que le Captain Hook dans ce nouveau monde. Mais bon dieu, pourquoi de tous les mondes disponibles, sa fille avait choisi celui-ci ?

* * *

Passant en courant devant le bureau de sa mère, le regarde d'Henry fut soudainement attiré par une couleur rouge étincelante.

Sa curiosité l'emportant, il entra prudemment dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il craignait la réaction de sa mère, elle essayait vraiment de changer, elle avait même risquait sa vie pour ramener Emma et Mary Margaret ! C'était plus due au sentiment d'excitation qu'avait chaque enfant quand ils faisaient quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas.

Henry atteint le placard qui laissait échapper ces étranges reflets. L'ouvrant en grand, il découvrit un paquet rectangulaire, emballé d'un papier rouge brillant et entouré d'un ruban dorée.

Un cadeau, pensa Henry étonné, mais Noël est passé depuis deux jours. Pour qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Apercevant une petite carte accrochée au ruban, il regarda à l'intérieur.

**From** : Regina

**To** : Mother

Mother ? Regina voulait offrir un cadeau à Cora ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé.

Fronçant les sourcils, Henry décida qu'il étant temps d'intervenir. Visiblement sa mère avant changé d'avis au dernier moment et elle n'avait pas donné ce cadeau à Cora. Il allait arranger ça. Peut être que Cora arrêterait de blesser les gens autour d'elle si elle savait que quelqu'un tenait à elle ?

Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, il continua sa ligne de pensées.

Après tout, s'il avait appris quelque chose de ces derniers mois, c'était que les méchants ne l'était pas complètement. Mr Gold avait retrouvait Belle et depuis il était nettement plus agréable, sa mère essayait de changer pour lui, Killian.. Bien, il avait entendu des choses sur le capitaine Hook, des choses horribles, mais il avait toujours était gentil avec lui depuis son arrivée et il voyait bien ce que le pirate tentait de faire.

Henry soupira, il lui souhaitait bien du courage, Emma avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie et Killian semblait vraiment intéressé pour remplir ce rôle. Le fait que le dit pirate avait un gigantesque navire à sa disposition, des tonnes d'histoires sur Neverland et qu'il avait toujours du temps pour Henry, ne jouaient absolument pas sur sa décision de voir sa mère et Killian ensemble. Et s'il avait commencé à rassembler quelques personnes pour l'aider dans son nouvel objectif, alors quoi ? L'opération Colibri allait marcher !

* * *

_15 minutes plus tard_

Henry trouva Cora assise sur un banc dans le parc. Le voyant approché cette dernière se leva et l'accueilli munit d'un grand sourire.

"Henry ! Mon magnifique petit-fils !" S'exclama-t-elle tout en l'attirant dans une étreinte forcée. "Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, cherchant la présence de sa fille ou de la fille de Snow-White dans les parages. Techniquement sa petite-fille par alliance, mais aller dans cette direction lui rappelait que Henry était techniquement son arrière-petit-fils, et aucune femme, peu importe ses mœurs, ou son manque dans son cas, ne veut penser au fait qu'elle ne soit plus tout jeune. Un arrière-petit-fils était un rappelle aussi violent que la lumière du soleil après avoir était enfermé dans le noir pendant deux jours complets.

"Bonjour Cora" commença Henry, "Je suis venu pour vous offrir un cadeau de Noël de la part de ma mère, Regina. Je crois qu'elle voulait vous l'offrir elle-même mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment, donc me voilà !" Finit-il en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir un paquet rouge.

Prise par surprise, Cora en oublia de corriger son petit-fils encore une fois pour la vouvoyer. Regina, sa douce et gentille Regina avait prévu de lui faire un cadeau ! Cette étrange fête de Noël ne lui paraissait plus si ridicule tout à coups.

"Un cadeau ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion. "Ma fille m'a fait un cadeau ? Tu en est sûr ?"

"Bien oui, il y a une carte à votre nom." Lui assura-t-il tout en lui montrant la dite carte.

Une boule d'émotion se forma dans la gorge de la sorcière quand elle lu la carte, reconnaissant l'écriture majestueuse de sa précieuse fille.

Ouvrant délicatement l'emballage, elle en sortit un livre, aussi étrange dans sa conception que tous ceux de ce monde. Regardant le titre elle s'aperçut qu'elle en avait déjà entendu parler.

**Le monde moderne pour les nuls**.

C'était le même que l'un de ceux que Hook avait reçu pour noël de la part de Rumpelstilskin. Cela faisait deux jours, mais il avait fait de net progrès ! Au grand soulagement du shérif de la ville et de ses habitants, mais à la grande déception des enfants qui trouvaient ses mésaventures complètement hilarantes.

Émue aux larmes, Cora se sentait extrêmement reconnaissante envers sa fille et son petit-fils.

Fini les galères dans ce monde incompréhensible, pas qu'elle le raconterait jamais à qui que ce soit, mais les déboires de Hook ne tenaient pas une bougie face à sa propre situation. Au moins, il avait Emma, les Charming et Henry pour l'empêcher d'aller par dessus bord. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Qui savait que dans ce monde soit disant sans magie, les champignons donnaient des hallucinations, la farine faisait délirer, l'inoffensive herbe à fumer mettrait à la honte une potion de confusion et d'allègrement combinées... Peut être qu'elle aurait du attendre et demander des explications sur ce monde avant qu'elle tue ce Mr Dealer, pour prendre possession de sa maison.

C'était un gentil garçon blond, les yeux un peu hagards qui lui avait parlé de ce Dealer Panoramix et de où le trouver. Maintenant elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'écouter le jeune homme vraisemblablement dérangé, mais à l'époque elle était à court d'option.

Voyant la sorcière les yeux dans le vague et serrant le livre contre sa poitrine comme une bouée de sauvetage, Henry décida de lui dire au revoir et de s'éclipser rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres avec l'espoir en un meilleur avenir.

* * *

En rentrant dans son bureau, Regina vu immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le placard dans lequel se trouvait le cadeau pour sa mère était grand ouvert et le paquet disparut. Un sentiment d'appréhension s'emparant d'elle, elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

"Henry ?" Appela-t-elle. "Viens ici"

"Oui maman ?" L'interrogea-t-il curieux. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Henry, est-ce toi qui a pris le cadeau qui était dans ce placard ?"

Ne voyant pas le problème, Henry lui dit ce qu'il en avait fait.

Mon dieu, pensa Regina, elle n'était pas sûre si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ce livre était une version spécial, faite sur commande.

* * *

Une fois revenu dans la cabane du vieux fou, plus connu comme Mr Dealer, Cora s'installa dans le vieux rocking-chair et ouvrir religieusement le saint et noble ouvrage qui lui permettrait de s'adapter dans ce monde hostile Soulagée qu'elle n'ait plus à envisager de supplier le pirate pour avoir accès à cette bible. Elle devrait aussi trouver comment montrer sa gratitude aux deux derniers membres de sa famille.

"Chapitre 1", lut-elle avec attention.

_Chapitre 1 : La circulation en ville, comment faire._

_Vous aurez remarqué que ses routes d'asphalte sont parcourues par des voitures (sorte de calèche moderne métallique alimentée par une énergie appelée carburant)._

_Voici ce que vous devez faire lorsque vous vous aventurez dans ces rues :_

_Ne marchez pas sur la route, sauf si vous voulez la traverser. Pour se faire, vous avez deux possibilités._

_1) Allez aux feux de signalisation, voir image ci-contre, et traversez quand le bonhomme est rouge. Ne traversez pas s'il est vert, ce serait dangereux._

_2) Traversez la route peu importe où vous vous trouvez, mais assurez-vous que des voitures passent à ce moment là. S'il n'y en a pas, ce n'est pas grave mais ça reste un écart à la coutume. Il vous est donc conseiller de le faire en pleine circulation. Si les voitures vous klaxonnes (un bruit strident qui ressemble passablement à une corne de brume) alors c'est que vous faites la bonne chose. Surtout restez où vous êtes et montrez à la voiture votre majeur tout en gardant vos autres doigts fermés contre votre paume de main. Si la voiture accélère dans votre direction, surtout ne bougez pas. Vous pourrez continuez votre traversée après que la voiture vous ait passé._

Et bien, voilà qui lui serait fort utile ! Jusque là elle n'avait pas osé s'aventurer en ville en plein jours, ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'aurait plus ce problème désormais !

Curieuse de savoir à quelles autres révélations elle aurait droit, elle survola le sommaire :

_Chapitre 1 : La circulation en ville_

_Chapitre 2 : Les outils ménagés de la cuisine_

_Chapitre 3 : Les outils ménagé pour le nettoyage_

_Chapitre 4 : Les sanitaires_

_Chapitre 5 : La télévision, l'ordinateur, la radio_

_Chapitre 6 : Le chauffage et la climatisation_

_(...)_

Oui décidément elle allait bientôt avoir un contrôle total sur les choses de ce monde et les 47 chapitres l'aideraient dans son objectif.

* * *

Cora ne comprenait pas, elle avait pourtant bien fait tout ce que le livre disait. Alors pourquoi ce retrouvait-elle dans cette infirmerie, un "hôpital" selon les infirmières, les jambes dans un cocon étrange qui l'empêchait de bouger, appeler "plâtre", deux côtes cassées, une fêlée, une commotion cérébrale et un bras dans une atèle.

Elle connaissait pour la première fois de sa vie une douleur insupportable, heureusement endiguée par de la une potion puissante appelée "morphine". Mais ce qui l'effrayait vraiment, c'était le docteur Whale et son sourire dérangé. Son instinct lui disait que ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour sa santé, aussi bien mentale que physique.

* * *

Review ?

Bonnes Fêtes à tous !


End file.
